The Children
by AureaD
Summary: Adam finds a child rifling through his saddle bags and makes big changes to his life. WARNING: Spanking of a minor in a later chapter.


**THE CHILDREN**** By Aurea **

**Chapter 1**

Exhausted from his day's ride and the meeting in Carson City, Adam decided it was much too late to return home he just wanted to soak in a tub and go to bed. As he was soaking he closed his eyes and thought back to events earlier.

_He had just booked into the Hotel and was returning outside to get Sport stabled, groomed and fed for the night and found this scrap of a girl going through his saddle bags. One very hard swat to her backside startled her into running off, but Adam managed to grab the back of her shirt collar and hold on._

_"What are you doing in my saddlebags?" _

_"Nothing" came the reply. _

_"If you don't want more of the same, I suggest you answer my question. _

_"Just looking for food." she answered quickly, having looked at Adam's angry face. _

_"Food?" Adam said, looking surprised, although she did look kind of skinny. "When was the last time you ate?" Adam asked. _

_With some thought she answered "Some time the day before yesterday," _

_"Why are you on your own?" "Because there's no one with me stupid". _

_Adam's eyebrow went up, but he held his temper. "Where's your Ma and Pa?" _

_"Ain't got none. _

_"Where are you living then?" _

_"Just outside of town." _

_Adam could see she was badly in need of food, thin as she was. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I just got myself a room and have not eaten yet. Was just about to. So, how about I take you with me to eat and then you won't need to steal again." _

_"Sounds good to me, Mister." Just what to do with her after they had eaten, he'd have to think on that. _

_They arrived at the town's restaurant and Adam ordered for them both and when it arrived she stuck right into it, obviously seriously hungry. Adam tried asking questions; _

_"What's your name girl?" _

_"Carol" she told him. "I'm Adam Cartwright. Do you have another name?" _

_"Nope." Silence. _

_"How old are you?" Silence. _

_Okay, let her eat and then talk. His parental instinct told him he needed to help her and find out why she was on her own. _

_"I'm just going to pay the bill and be right back." _

_But as soon as he turned his back she picked up a napkin from the table and filled it with bits and pieces left on the table and ran out of the door and disappeared. Adam returned to find her gone and rushed to the door and searched the street for her but she was gone. _

_'Well at least she had some food inside her' he thought. 'She seems to be a survivor that one.' _

_Adam turned his attention once again to Sport who had been patiently waiting for him and walked him over to the livery stable. And then to his bath and bed._

_…_

Early the following morning Adam found his way back to the livery to retrieve Sport and start his journey back home to the Ponderosa. As he entered the livery he heard whispered voices coming from the loft area. Recognising one of the voices he stopped and listened.

"If I'm lucky again today we'll eat some more. Maybe that man will still be here and maybe this time I could touch him for some money. Then I can buy us some food and travel on."

"To where?" Adam asked, announcing his presence.

A head leaned over the edge of the loft with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Dammit, I didn't expect to see you here this early. We was goin' to follow you when you left."

"And how, pray, did you think you could follow me without a horse." No reply came, but with an innocent look in her eyes she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense. Else I'll keep my promise of yesterday."

"Oh, what did he promise Cathy?" The boy asked, eagerly hoping for something nice.

"Never you mind."

"But..."

"Be quiet."

"Who is this young lad?" Adam asked sternly.

"He's my friend, Davy." The lad elbowed her in the side. This was not missed by Adam. Another lie he thought.

"Okay, get down here, now."

"I feel safer up here, thanks."

"If I have to come up there, then I will definitely keep mypromise."

"Okay Mister, we're coming down."

Adam found a hay bale and sat down waiting for them to come down from the loft. Leaning with hands on his knees he asked. "Who are you lad, and no lies. Carol…er …Cathy knows what will happen if I hear any more lies. And I can always tell when anyone lies to me."

"My name IS Davy and I'm five years old."

"That's right, Davy, tell him your life history."

"You young lady, are this close to getting a tanning." Adam said, indicating with his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. Cathy took a couple of steps back, worried that he would carry out his threat.

By now Davy was standing between Adam's knees and feeling safe. He liked this man.

"Now Davy, go on."

"We met up on the road a while back," Davy told him, carrying out Cathy instructions, if asked.

"How long ago Cathy?"

"Six months."

"Where have you come from?"

Cathy was getting agitated by all the questions. "Please Mister don't ask any more questions. We'll go now and leave you alone. And we won't follow you."

"By the way, how were you goin' to follow me? Adam asked. Were you goin' to steal a horse?… no, don't answer that," Adam said holding up his hand to stop her from answering.

Taking hold of Davy's hands Adam announced. "Now you listen to me, I think you two need my help. So it will be safer if I take you with me to the Ponderosa…"

"What's that?" Davy asked. "It's where I live with my Pa and two brothers. You'll like it there."

"I don't think so" Cathy said, under her breath. Her remark didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Well whether you'll like it or not will be entirely up to you. Davy's goin' to love it, I know. We've lots of cattle and horses."

"Oh boy." Davy yelled enthusiastically.

"How we goin' to get there Mister?" Cathy asked.

"I'll hire a buggy and tie my horse to the back."

"But you'll have to come all the way back to bring it back."

"No, I won't. The people here know me and my family. They know one of us will return the buggy when next we're in Carson City."

"Oh, you have it all planned, I see." Adam was fast losing his patience with Cathy.

"Alright, let's get this buggy organised and we can be on our way."

**Chapter 2**

Soon they were travelling to the Ponderosa. It was a long trip. Davy had fallen asleep, his head on Adam's lap with Adam's arm securely around him. Cathy was just sitting the other side of Davy not saying a word. But thinking all the time about when a chance would come so that she could run off. She was thinking this was probably the right thing to do for the moment, going with Adam; and if Davy got to really like it there she could leave him with Adam and continue on her own. Yes, that's a good plan.

Adam was also doing some thinking of his own. He would first of all make them comfortable with him and his family. Then speak with Roy about the possibility of finding relatives for these children. And then setting up rules for them to live by in the meantime. He knew he was going to have his hands full with Cathy. And then there's the family to consider.

As the ranch house came into view, Cathy was looking around unable to believe all that she saw. But she would never voice her thoughts. When the buggy came to a stop, Davy sat up straight and asked, "Is this where you live?"

"Yep" Adam replied.

"Fancy, ain't it," came from Cathy.

"I suppose it could look like that from one who sleeps in barns and under trees. But it's just my home that I share with my family."

And then as if on cue, 'the family' came out of the front door to welcome Adam home and stood with astonishment at the children he had with him.

"Something you want to tell us Adam?" Joe asked with a smile on his face.

"All in good time, Joe. All in good time."

Adam got down from the buggy and caught Davy as he jumped from the seat into Adam's arms that gently put him down on the ground. Then he turned back toward the buggy for Cathy.

"I can get down myself without any help from you," Cathy voiced. Ben's raised his eyebrow and looked toward Hoss and Joe, who both stared in disbelief.

"This is Cathy and Davy. Cathy, Davy, this is my brother Joe; the big man there is my other brother Hoss and this is my Pa, Ben Cartwright."

"Hoss? What sort of stupid name is that?" Cathy stated.

Adam grabbed her shirt collar and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You will learn to

hold your tongue if you can't say anything nice or you will be in serious trouble with me. Understand?" She pulled herself away from his hold and scowled at him.

"I'll stable the horse Adam." Hoss offered, with a smile.

"Thanks Hoss." Davy grabbed a tight hold of Adam's hand as the big man came towards the buggy, a little afraid. "Nothing to be afraid of Davy" Adam said, smiling reassuringly at Davy.

Cathy, however, not being intimidated, immediately marched toward the main door and turned back to face her audience. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or go inside?" And with that she walked into the house. Adam, smiled and raised his eyebrows at his Pa and Joe and followed Cathy, holding firmly onto Davy's hand.

As he reached Cathy just inside the door, he spoke in lowered tones, "Don't test me, young lady," giving her a look which threatened consequences. Joe and Ben followed suit.

Hop Sing came out from the kitchen with coffee, knowing Adam would appreciate it after his journey and was surprised to see the two children.

"Hello Hop Sing." Adam stood up to make the introductions. "Hop Sing, this is Davy and Cathy. Davy, Cathy, this is Hop Sing who looks after us in every way possible and is also our very good friend. Cathy and Davy will be staying with us, Hop Sing, until decisions are made regarding their future." Cathy opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but from the look Adam gave her, she shut it again and stood there with her arms placed across her chest.

"Wercome," Hop Sing said. "I go and bling in some cookies for the children." "And for me Hop Sing." Hoss said as he came in through the door. "Gotta keep up my strength." Davy giggled.

"Dinner in one hour. All go now and get ready." Hop Sing disappeared back to the kitchen.

"Get ready?" Davy asked.

"Yep, you'll need a bath and a change of clothes. You too Cathy." Adam directed.

"Aw… I don't need no bath, I'm ready to eat right now."

"Cathy," Adam calmly said, holding on to his patience, "in this house you'll follow the rules, and washing before dinner is one of them. Now let's go upstairs and get you settled into your rooms."

"I'm goin' to have a room of my own?" Davy asked excitedly.

"Yep. You like that idea?" Adam smiled at Davy, who he sensed was beginning to feel safe, as well as excited.

"Oh yes, I've never had a room of my own before."

"Will you shut up about what you had or didn't have before…" Cathy started, but was stopped by Adam before she could finish.

"That's enough out of you Cathy, and the words 'shut up' are not used in this house. Oh and also 'no'. Now let's get upstairs.

Ben, Joe and Hoss were just standing, watching the scene play out. "Well, I can't wait to hear what Adam has to tell us about those two," Ben said with a smile on his face.

**Chapter 3 **

Just before dinner, Adam suggested to Ben, Hoss, Joe and Hop Sing that it would be better if no questions were asked of the children just yet. That he would tell all about it once they were in bed.

"Let's get them settled first and feeling a little more secure."

They all agreed to Adam's request.

"Davy seems to be excited to be here, but Cathy's going to be a handful Adam." Ben stated.

"Yes I know. But let's take one thing at a time. She needs to feel wanted and secure before attempting to improve her attitude and language. Then I'm sure the fireworks will really begin."

Everyone laughed at that, knowingly.

"Well, we've had to deal with that before, haven't we boys?" Ben said, looking at all three sons and smiling.

"Oh yeah, I remember well." Joe laughingly said. "Well, let us know what we can do to help."

"That's right brother." Hoss added. "We can look after Davy, while you concentrate on Cathy." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Hoss, that really would help a lot." Adam sarcastically replied.

….

Dinner went with ease, considering. Adam had thought it wise to get the children ready for bed before dinner, as nightshirts were the only appropriate clothing they had available and practicable for them to wear. There own clothes Hop Sing had taken away to wash and promised would be ready for the morning. Adam had announced that a trip into Virginia City in the morning would be appropriate so that he could purchase a few more items of clothing for both Cathy and Davy. It seemed to Adam that this chore had been done numerous times before with other surprise guests.

By the time dinner was finished, Adam could see that both children were beginning to yawn.

"I think it best you two go on up to bed. It's been a long and tiring day for you both."

"Okaaay," Cathy said, with another yawn. "Come on Davy." Cathy stood up ready to go.

"I'll take you up," Adam suggested, "and tuck you in."

"We can do it, damnit. We don't need you messing about. Come on Davy." Cathy sternly commanded.

But Davy was already asleep in his chair. Adam stood up and lifted Davy into his arms and carried him up the stairs, with a resentful look from Cathy, following behind. Adam put Davy into his bed and gently stroked his cheek.

"Goodnight Davy. Sleep well."

Cathy was watching from the doorway and rushed to her own room as soon as she saw Adam move away and start towards her. She stood in her doorway with her arms stretch across the doorframe.

"You don't need to 'tuck me in', I can do it on my own Mister."

"Okay, just as you wish. But if you need anything in the night, call me. I'm down the hall, two doors away." "Goodnight Cathy."

"Right." Cathy said, backing into her room and shutting the door in Adam's face.

'What have I taken on here' Adam thought, as he retreated back down the stairs and into the big room. Seeing all the family assembled sitting comfortably in front of the fire, anxious to hear what he had to say, Adam made his way to the blue chair, sat and made ready to tell them of the children's plight and of their meeting.

Cathy of course had tiptoed out of her room to the top of the landing to listen in on the conversation.

**Chapter 4**

Eavesdropping was a rule Cathy didn't know about - YET! Just another 'fault' to add to her growing list of demerits. But listened in she did.

Adam related all that had happened and how he and the children met.

"Priceless. A good start, I'd say," Joe said with a giggle.

"Sounds as though they hadn't been eating so well. Well we can fix that, right?" Hoss added, his natural feelings for helping those in need, coming out.

"What plans have you got for the children Adam?" Ben asked.

"Well, first I hope to get a surname from them and then speak with Roy to see if he will do some investigating. Cathy said they had been together for six months. So they couldn't have travelled too far in that time, especially on foot."

"They could have hitched rides some of the time" Hoss suggested.

"True." Adam replied. "I think I'll talk to Davy, as he is the more truthful one of the two."

Cathy was smiling to herself from the landing. 'Good, they haven't worked anything out yet, and never will if I have anything to do with it. I have to speak to Davy first,' she thought and silently made her way to his room.

"Well, Daddy dear, I can't wait to see where this is going to lead you," Joe said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, what if Roy can't trace anyone, what then? Can we keep them?" Hoss asked, hoping against hope. How he would just love to have youngsters running around the house.

"We'll have to see Hoss. Let's wait a while before we start thinking in those terms. Besides Cathy doesn't want to be here. Davy, I think, is another matter."

"Aw Adam, Cathy is just too afraid to show her feelings. Just like someone else I know." Hoss said, with a sly glance at Adam. "She may have been hurt in the past and has difficulty comin' to trust anyone new."

"Ever the sensible, reasoning mind" Adam agreed. "You're probably right, but it's going to be a battle getting her to divulge her background."

…

"Davy, Davy, wake up." Cathy whispered, giving him a shake.

"What," Davy turned rubbing his eyes. "It's so nice and comfy in this bed, what did you wake me for?"

"I need to know if you like it here with them."

"I sure do. Hoss is goin' to show me all the animals tomorrow, while you and Adam go into town for clothes."

"Would you like to stay here?" Cathy asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Course, wouldn't you?"

"Well now, listen, I'm working on a sort of plan, but it means you and me has to have the same story."

"What do you mean? What story. Oh you mean more lies. I'm not as good at it as you are."

"You'll have to practice going over and over the story in your head, until you're sure you got it right. Right?"

"I suppose so," Davy said, feeling very nervous about doing it. He liked the family well

enough to not want to be telling them lies. But 'Cathy knows best' he thought.

"All you need to do is say yes and agree with all that I say. Understand?"

Davy just nodded. At least he wouldn't have to say anything.

"You and me both gotta to have a different last name. I'll think on that. Anyway, enough for now, we'll talk some more later, when I've thought through what I want to do. 'Night Davy."

Just at that moment the bedroom door opened and the light from the hall shone revealing Adam's silhouette in the doorway.

"What's going on in here. Cathy, you should be in your own room and asleep by now."

"Davy had a nightmare. I heard him call out and came in to calm him down. Didn't need to call for your help mister." Cathy replied. Davy was right, she was very good at lying.

"My name is Adam, please use it. Now back to your room young lady." With a grunt, Cathy squeezed passed Adam and went back to her room.

Adam went across to Davy, concerned about his nightmare.

"Are you okay now Davy. There's nothing to be frightened of here. I'll stay with you if you like 'till you go to sleep again.

"Yes please, I'd like you to stay." Davy really liked Adam and was sorry about the nightmare lie. He wanted so very much to tell him the truth, but knew he couldn't let Cathy down.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, which might help you to go back to sleep." Adam asked.

"Oh yes, that would be good. I'll shut my eyes ready." With that Davy snuggled back down in his comfortable bed ready to listen to Adam's tale.

"Okay then. There was once a little boy with a black and white pony called Cooch … ….. and so finally his eyes closed and he fell fast asleep." Davy was asleep too.

Adam tiptoed out of the room and opened the door to Cathy's room, stepped quietly over to the bed to find her asleep.

"Sleep well little one, I'll see you in the morning." Adam brushed the hair off her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead and left the room as quietly as he had entered.

A tear escape from Cathy's eyes. She had to admit it, she liked Adam too.

**Chapter 5**

The following morning everyone, except Cathy, was downstairs waiting for breakfast. Davy, still in his nightshirt, was sitting on Hoss' lap.

"As soon as Hop Sing brings my clothes, we can go see the animals, right?" Davy asked excitedly.

"Sure can, Little Davy." Hoss answered, giving Davy a tickle, causing him to giggle.

"Where's 'your friend' Cathy, this morning, Davy?" Adam casually asked, hoping to trip Davy up by his answer. But no such luck.

"She wants her clothes first, she told me to tell you Adam. Won't come down otherwise."

Adam finished his first cup of coffee of the day, went into the kitchen and returned with both sets of clothes. He gave Davy's set to Hoss.

"You can sort Davy out Hoss, okay?"

"Sure, no problem, eh Davy?"

"No Hoss," Davy said, jumping down from Hoss' lap.

Adam made his way upstairs and knocked on Cathy's door.

"I've brought your clean clothes, Cathy."

He heard her footsteps coming toward the door and then it opened with a rush.

"About time too," Cathy said, snatching her clothes out of Adam's hands. "I didn't plan on being up here all day you know."

"Cathy, what did I say to you yesterday about speaking nicely? Adam asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Don't remember."

"I said you would be in trouble with me if it continued, and here you are, first thing in the morning, being rude and disrespectful again. I think an apology is in order, young lady."

"Sorry." Cathy answered without feeling. "I need to get dressed now," and promptly shut the door in Adam's face, again.

Adam knew the moment for consequences was fast approaching where Cathy was concerned, but he still held back as he felt this was only the second day on the Ponderosa and he should allow her some time to adjust. But would his patience last?

….

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Adam had decided he would take only Cathy into Virginia City and leave Davy with Hoss. Maybe separated, they might be able to glean some information, especially from Davy.

Unbeknown to the Cartwrights, Cathy had spoken to Davy first thing, and had informed him of his new name, which was Davy Thomas and that she was Daniels. When the time came, he was to stay put with the Cartwrights (no problem there) while she would continue with her search. Davy was told no more than that, as Cathy felt it was better that way. What could he tell them…. nothing. In her mind it was better they not know anything about them, even though she was beginning to see they were probably good people. 'No more attachments,' she thought.

The journey into Virginia City was prone to silence, except Adam kept trying to get information out of Cathy as to how they had arrived in Carson City and from where they had come, and what were their names. Cathy told him what she had told Davy to say if asked, but Adam could tell they were lies by the way she spit out her answers so quickly.

"Okay, this is the plan for today." Adam announced. "We're going to the Mercantile and leave Hop Sing's list with Mr. Dobson, then we'll head over and see our Sheriff, Roy Coffee

and ask him to look into finding any relatives of yours."

"We ain't got any."

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"I just know."

A typical childish answer Adam thought. "Well, I have to start somewhere. There may be someone looking for you, even as we speak. And when we're done at the Sheriff's office, we'll return to the Mercantile, collect our goods, and look at some clothes for you and Davy."

Adam noticed Cathy looking uneasy when he said someone may be looking for her, and was eager to protect her and Davy from whatever it was they were afraid of. He suddenly realised how much he seemed to care for these two children.

…

Hoss and Davy were in the barn, tending to the chores there.

"Do you like horses, Davy?" Hoss asked, as he was grooming Chubb.

"Oh yes Hoss, and I'm goin' to learn to ride one day," Davy said with enthusiasm. He was helping to clean out one of the stalls, which made him feel important, but was having some difficulty as the rake was so big.

Watching Davy, Hoss smiled and said, "How about you start right now, and we'll saddle up Dancer over there, she's smaller and quieter than the others, and would suit you just fine."

"Really, you mean it?" Davy was jumping up and down.

"Let me just finish with Chubb here and we'll get right to it. As you have done such a good job with that stall, I think a reward is in order, don't you?"

They were soon finished with their chores and got Dancer saddled and out into the courtyard. Hoss lifted Davy up into the saddle and began to walk the horse around the yard.

"Tell me Davy, how come you've not ridden a horse before?" Hoss thought it a good time to ask some questions. Adam had told him to pick the right moment and see what information he could get out of Davy. Hoss was a little nervous as he didn't want to frighten Davy. They had become good pals.

"I don't know, just never had a horse. Cathy can't ride either."

"That seems strange Davy, as Cathy is older than you. Why didn't your Pa teach her to ride?" Hoss, cleverly asked.

"Pa never had money for a horse, only the workhorse for the fields." Davy replied, clearly not realising what he had just said. But simply enjoying being on his first horse and holding tight on the pommel.

So, Hoss had discovered that they were definitely brother and sister, as suspected, but did not understand the reason why Cathy denied their relationship. And they must have lived on a farm with a Ma and Pa. Now we are getting somewhere, Hoss thought.

"So what is your Pa's name Davy." Hoss asked very casually.

"It's Pa." Davy said innocently.

"Right," said Hoss, a little amused, "but he must have the same second name as you, right?"

"Oh, right. My name is Davy D…..Thomas," Davy stammered, knowing it was a lie.

"Davy?" Hoss stopped Dancer and quietly asked Davy, "you do know it's wrong to tell a lie, don't you?"

"Yes Hoss." Tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's better to tell the truth, even if it is bad?" Hoss said, doing his best to encourage Davy to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry Hoss. I'm not good at telling lies am I?" Davy said, now starting to sob.

"No. Not much good at all. Just like me. And I know it would hurt the people I love if I lie.

So why do you do it?"

"'Cuz Cathy told me to."

Hoss lifted Davy off Dancer and carried him over to the porch and sat down on the step, placing him on his lap.

"There's no need for crying, I'm not mad at you, 'cuz I know there must be a very good reason that you both lie, but let me tell you, you can tell me anything you want, as long as it's the truth, and I promise we will work things out together."

"You're not going to punish me?" Davy said, trying to control his tears.

"Of course not, but don't lie to me again, okay? Or I might change my mind."

"Okay, I promise". Davy said, looking up into Hoss' eyes and gave him a hug. Hoss reciprocated, causing a great big smile to appear on his face. How he did love this little boy.

"Now," Hoss began, "let's start with your real name."

"It's Dawson, I'm David Dawson and I'm five years old. Cathy, is my sister Catherine, and is eight years old. I don't know why Cathy wanted us to have different names."

"Perhaps Cathy will tell us in her own good time." Hoss said, hoping that by now Adam was having as much joy as he was.

**Chapter 6**

Back in Virginia City Cathy wasn't talking. In fact she was lashing out with her tongue at Adam. Adam had a strong hold on her hand to stop her from running off as they walked down main street towards Roy Coffee's office.

"I don't want to see your damn stupid sheriff. I'm telling him nothing." Cathy shouted, pulling on Adam's hand, trying to get free.

Stopping and bending down to her level, Adam quietly said, "If you don't want a tanned backside right here in the street, I suggest you calm down and stop cussing. We are going to see the Sheriff and you will tell him exactly what he needs to know. Is that clear?"

Not sure whether Adam would carry out his threat or not, Cathy decided she was not going to take the chance so she kept her mouth shut.

Opening the door to Roy's office, Adam pulled Cathy through to find Roy enjoying a cup of

coffee and seeing Adam offered him some.

"Well hello Adam, nice of you to visit. Hope there's nothin' wrong. And who's the little lady?"

"No to the coffee Roy, but thanks. This is Cathy, we met in Carson city a few days ago and I'm trying to find out where her relatives are, that is if there are any. She has a tendency for stubbornness and she can be outspoken, so I'm afraid this may be a little difficult."

"Nothing we can't handle, eh Adam," Roy said with a smile.

"Well, let's hope so." Adam said, turning to Cathy. "I want you to tell the Sheriff what your name is and where you've come from, and we'll go from there."

"I ain't shootin' my mouth off to no sheriff, so you can tell your sheriff here to go to the devil." Cathy said in raised tones, still fighting authority.

"Roy, would you care to give Cathy and me a little privacy, perhaps an early check around main street, while I try to resolve this situation?"

"Sure Adam, I understand." Roy gave Adam a knowing look and a nod, picked up his hat and left his office.

"Cathy, this behaviour has gone on long enough, and I fear the time has come for you to get that tanning I've been promising for some time," Adam said sternly and still holding her hand he walked across to the only other chair in the office, dragging Cathy along with him.

"You great big Jackass, you leave me alone. You can't do this to me, you're not my Pa." Cathy said, trying desperately to pull away from Adam, but to no avail.

Adam took no notice of her, sat down on the chair and pulled Cathy across his knees.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but here in Virginia City, when little girls are disrespectful they get spanked." And with that he gave her a sound spanking, hoping it would make her behave more reasonably.

Cathy screamed out, calling him all the names she could think of, kicking her legs in the air, punching and hitting him in the leg but eventually as the pain in her bottom grew she started crying. "Owww, you're hurtin' me. My Pa never hurt as much as you do."

"I am making sure this lesson is learned regarding your temper and swearing, as well as your attitude and disrespect."

Then came the sobbing. Her strength weakening, she finally gave in and lay limp across his knees. Adam knew she had had enough and stopped, lifting her up and placing her gently on his lap.

He held her to him and she leaned into his chest, sobbing. Adam let her cry it out holding her tightly against him. Then softly he spoke to her. "You know I wouldn't have spanked you if I didn't care about you. I want to help you because you obviously need help. Don't fight me any more sweetheart. Just talk to me, so that I can understand what's going on with you and Davy and help you. AND no more lies."

Cathy's sobs were growing less and less and she was beginning to feel sorry for the way she had treated Adam. At this moment to be held like this, and calling her sweetheart, was telling her she could perhaps begin to trust him. Would he really help her? She just wanted to stay like this for a little while. Feeling secure.

"I tell you what we'll do." Adam decided. "We'll go find you and Davy some clothes and then go back home and find a nice quiet spot where you can tell me your story. Then perhaps I'll return to town and speak to the Sheriff and you won't need to be there."

"But will you tell me what the Sheriff said?"

"Of course I will. Okay then, let's go."

Cathy gingerly got down from Adam's lap and rubbed her bottom and squirmed.

"Now that's what comes from being a naughty little girl." Adam said, with a comforting smile. "We don't want this to happen again, do we?"

"No." Lowering her eyes to the floor.

"No, what?"

"No Sir."

"Good. We are making progress." Taking her hand he walked, slowly this time, towards the door and found Roy sitting outside.

"Uh, Roy. I've decided to return a little later and discuss things with you then, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure thing Adam, any time. Got things sorted?" Roy said with a knowing look.

"I certainly hope so," he said, looking down at Cathy, who, embarrassed, took a step behind Adam so the Sheriff could not see her face.

"Well, bye Roy." And pulling Cathy back round to face Roy, "Say goodbye to the Sheriff, Cathy."

With her head lowered, she very quietly said "bye."

Adam felt this was definitely a step forward. She actually did what he asked.

**Chapter 6**

On the journey home Cathy was quiet, thinking all the time about Adam. He must truly be a good man, cuz no bad man would treat her like he had.

They came to a spot high up, looking out over Lake Tahoe. Adam decided to stop here, where he thought Cathy might just relax a little bit and tell him about herself and Davy.

"I think we'll stop here for a little rest Cathy," he said, pulling the team to a stop.

He jumped down and tied off the reins and walked to the other side of the buckboard to help Cathy down. This time she let him. Rubbing her bottom as she walked just a few yards away and sat down on her side. Adam joined her there.

"Don't you think this is a lovely spot? I often come here when I need to think things through."

"You have to think things through?" Cathy asked, surprised to think Adam would have problems.

"Sure, most people have problems, don't you?" Adam said, hoping to bring Cathy out of herself and tell him her story.

Cathy, feeling tears about to start again, hesitantly asked, "Can you hold me like before?"

"I would love to," and he stretched across and lifted Cathy over and onto his lap, putting his arms around her and holding her close.

Feeling that security around her, Cathy said quietly, "I've told you a lot of lies."

"I suspected as much."

"Please don't get angry again. I would like to tell you the truth now as I think you could help us, like you said."

"Cathy, I'm so pleased you trust me now, and yes, I promise I will do whatever I can to help you, provided you tell me everything. Will you do that?"

"Yes, oh yes," Cathy said, raising her arms and putting them round Adam's neck and pulling tight. "Thank you." She whispered in Adam's ears trying to hold back her tears.

Adam was so pleased, he could see that Cathy was really a lovely little girl and had only put on this persona out of fear. He kissed her cheek. He pulled her arms off his neck and held her as before saying, "Now I think you should start at the very beginning, so I can understand everything and be able to work out what's the best to do for you. Okay?"

"Okay." Wiping her eyes, she began. "Davy and me is brother and sister and our name is Dawson. We lived on a farm, I don't know where, with Ma and Pa, but Pa would never let us go into town, said we had to stay put on the farm. But one day I tried to follow him, hadn't gone very far when he saw me. He got down from his horse and walloped me for disobeying him and told me to go straight back home. He didn't have to tell me twice."

Adam didn't interrupt but listened with a caring ear.

"Ma learned me some schoolin' but Davy was too little to learn. One day Ma took sick and was sick for such a short time and then she died. Pa buried her on the farm."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Adam paused before he asked, "Why wouldn't your Pa let you go into town or to school?"

"I don't know. But one day he said he was goin' into town for some supplies and that I was in charge of Davy. And he told Davy to mind me. He never came back." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"He never came back? Adam said surprised. "And that's when you started your search for him? Is that right?"

"Yeah, but not straight away. Everyday we expected Pa to come home, but he never did. We waited for a long time, maybe a month before I told Davy we were leaving. We took off on foot and eventually met someone with a wagon going into town, which we had never seen. I told him our Pa had sent for us as he was held up in town, so he gave us a lift."

"What happened in the town, and do you remember the name?" Adam quietly enquired.

"Well, if I remember right, I think it was Wilton."

"Good girl, Cathy. That is somewhere near the north east of Nevada, and we can start there. But tell me more about your journey."

"We just kept on walking, and I started to…. um…. steal food where I could find it. And we slept out under the stars or in barns."

Adam pulled her up and took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Cathy, I think you've left something out and I thought we had come to an agreement about telling me the truth. For instance, where did you pick up all the bad language you learned, certainly not from your brother."

Cathy shook her head and looked down. "I don't want to tell you."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing you can't tell me. I won't get angry, I promise." Adam said, gently moving the hair that had fallen over her face and lifting her chin so she was looking straight at him. "You must trust me now, and tell me everything"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." Adam said, giving her a little kiss on the forehead and holding her tight once again.

"Well, after we had gone through the town and asked questions, nobody seemed to know our Pa, and then we met up with the man who gave us a lift in his wagon again, and he offered to help us. His name was Mr George McKay. He took us back to his farm….. and…. well…. he lied to us. Instead of helping us he made us stay on his farm and got me workin' hard. He threatened to beat Davy if I didn't do as I was told. We were there a long time"

Cathy started to cry. Adam could feel her shaking in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Cathy. Once you have told me, you'll feel much better and you'll never have to repeat it again, I promise." Adam said reassuringly.

"He was a bad man. He tied my leg up with rope at night in the barn so I wouldn't run off. I wouldn't have anyway not without Davy. I saw Davy just one or two times a day, when we was given something to eat. Davy was plum scared I could tell, but we never spoke to each other. He had to stay in the farmhouse with the misses and do whatever she made him do.

She probably told him her husband would beat me if he didn't do what he was told. At least they gave him a small bedroom to sleep in."

"And was it from him that you learned your bad language." Adam said. "Which I expect you not to use again. Understand?"

"Yeah, right. But I found it helped when we was away from there."

"Tell me how you managed to get away?"

"One day the misses came to me with some breakfast and told me her husband had took sick and I was to stay put. I used the knife she brought to cut the rope, it took a long time because the knife wasn't very sharp and I tied the rope round my leg again, but not very tight. I pretended I was still tied like before, but that night I untied the rope and got Davy out of his bedroom and we ran."

"That was very brave of you Cathy. Did you go into the farmhouse to get Davey?"

"No, there was a window in his room and I tapped it lightly. Davy wasn't quite asleep and he opened it up. I whispered to him to get his clothes and get out through the window. I told him not to say anything until we was a long ways off. I was hoping that the man was too sick to come looking for us" "

"Okay Cathy. I think that's enough for now. We need to get going again. You can tell me more as we drive along. I'm sure you must want a drink now, I know I do."

"Yeah, I could do with a drink." Cathy said, realising how thirsty she had become.

"Yes what?" Adam said sternly.

"Sorry, yes please sir."

"Good girl, and you must call be Adam, okay."

"Okay."

"Now go get the canteen and we'll both have a drink before we start off again."

Cathy jumped up off Adam's lap and only then did she remember the pain in her bottom and walked slowly to the buckboard. She hoped the journey would not take too long now, as sitting on the buckboard was not going to be pleasant. After they had both quenched their thirst, Adam flicked the reins and they were off.

**Chapter 7**

Davy was sitting on Hoss' lap listening to a story when Ben came in the front door and stood listening to Hoss reading. How easily Hoss fell into a father figure, Ben thought, taking off his gun belt and hat and putting them in their usual place. I sure hope that one day he will have youngsters of his own.

_Grandmother, she said, what big ears you have._ _All the better to hear you with, my child, came the reply._ _But, grandmother, what big eyes you have, she said._ _All the better to see you with, my dear._ _But, grandmother, what large hands …._

"Oh, hello Mr Cartwright. Davy said excitedly, as he saw Ben come into the room. "Hoss is reading to me about a wolf."

"Yes, I know the story. It's a good one." Ben said, smiling, while making his way to the kitchen for a well-earned cup of coffee.

"Davy," Hoss said, "why don't you go and see the baby chicks, we can finish this story later. I need to see my Pa about something."

"Okay" said Davy, jumping off Hoss' lap and running to the door went outside to play with the chicks.

Hoss followed his Pa into the kitchen. "Pour one for me too please, Pa. I'm a little dry. That's the fourth story I've read."

"Taking fatherhood in your stride I see. You get used to it, but I suggest you keep a glass of water at your side at all times in future." Ben said with a laugh.

"Sure Pa. Listen I've got something to tell you. I got Davy to do some talking and it seems their real name is Dawson and they got a Pa with a small farm and one workhorse. I know it ain't much, but it's a start."

"That's good Hoss. I wonder how Adam is doing with Cathy." Ben said, his mind thinking Adam surely had the more troublesome one to deal with. But felt he would win through.

"Rather him, than me." Hoss replied.

….

Cathy was feeling better now, having talked to Adam about the past. She was sitting on her side with Adam's left arm around her while he drove the buckboard homeward.

Cathy felt she should tell Adam more. "I told Davy to do things and learn a new name. I told him his name was Davy Thomas and that I was Cathy Daniels."

"Why did you do that?" Adam asked, casually.

"Cuz I thought it would be better to not be brother and sister in case the bad man was looking for us."

"Well, from now on you can be just yourself and Davy the same. I promised to keep you safe and I will. Okay?" Adam said, squeezing her shoulder. "Just tell me how you managed during your journey."

"I…..I…. you did promise not to get mad, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. And I promise you again that I won't get mad." Adam said, trying to keep her calm. "You're telling me something that happened in the past and won't happen any more, right?"

"Right. I….stole money from cash registers, while Davy did things to make the owner look at him. You know, knock things over by accident, make a noise." She gave Adam a little smile, checking to see that he would keep his word.

"So you got Davy involved in your little schemes." Adam managed to check the smile that was about to show. "Not good. Go on."

"Well, bit by bit I got a lot of money and I bought tickets for a stagecoach ride, to take us as far as the money would go. I told them we were goin' to our Pa who was waiting for us, that he sent us the money so we could travel on the stage."

"So over time you became expert at telling lies, but I understand your need to do so. But surely you didn't take money all the time from cash registers."

"Uhhh... no." Cathy hesitated, not really wanting to tell Adam this truth.

"Oh dear, what else have you been up to?" Adam said with a deep sigh.

"I got to taking things to sell. And then from people. Things or wallets with money. Please don't tell the Sheriff or he'll put me in jail."

"I won't as long as all you are telling me stops right now. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So you became a pickpocket. What else?"

"Yes, but I had no choice, we had to eat. Sometimes I was able to buy food and sometimes I…. stole it, like I was trying to do to you, only I was hoping to find money, not food, in your saddlebags."

"You would have been unlucky there. Only some papers, which wouldn't have done you any good. That was why I was coming back, to fetch them." Adam said, with a smile. "Sorry, but I digress."

"Digress? What does that mean?"

"It means I started going down another road and steered off what you were telling me. Let's get back to your story. Now, tell me how you managed to travel all the way from Wilton to Carson City."

Cathy thought for a moment and then began again. "Well, we walked, sometimes we hitched a lift, even though I was worried all the time that it would be like before, but I was always on my guard, and by this time I had a knife. No, don't ask." She sat upright and Adam's arm fell away from her shoulder. "Yes I stole it. Sometimes I got a job, mostly milking cows for folks and then they would feed us. And eventually we ended up in Carson City where I bumped into you."

"Good. I hope you've told me everything," Adam said, looking down at Cathy, raising an eyebrow.

And Cathy looking back up at Adam said, "I think so, but I may have forgotten some things, but not on purpose. I promise to tell you if I think of anything else."

"Just one more thing I'd like to know. Did you ever find anything out about your Pa?"

"No, but I did ask questions about him, but when I thought that the man was following us I stopped asking."

"Okay, let's leave it for now and just enjoy the rest of the ride home, which isn't too far now."

**Chapter 8**

Adam and Cathy approached the house, after getting down from the buckboard. Cathy turned and stopped Adam, saying, "I need to talk to Davy first, is that okay? I've asked him to do and say a lot of things which were wrong, I guess, and I've got to let him know it's now alright to tell the truth."

"Alright Cathy, you go in and do just that while I unload the buckboard. Oh, just a minute."

Turning back he reached in for the special parcels. "Take these new clothes in and see if Davy likes them."

"Okay," she said taking the bundles and walked into the house.

Ben, who was sitting reading the Territorial Enterprise, looked up as Cathy passed and said, "Had a good day in town?"

"Uh… yes, but I have to see Davy right now. Is he in the house?

"Yes he is sweetheart. He's in his room." Ben said, looking a little befuddled.

"Thanks." And with that Cathy took off up the stairs.

Adam came round the corner from the kitchen with a little parcel in his hand. "Hi Pa, Hop Sing is a happy man now that his stores have been replenished, and here's your tobacco," he said, handing it over to Ben.

"Oh thanks Adam. How did the day go. Were you able to glean any information about Cathy and Davy?" Ben asked.

"Well, yes, eventually. But we had to have a serious discussion first." Adam told him, sitting in his favourite blue chair. "She blew up in Roy's office. She'll have a sore bottom for a while. After that she calmed down, not wanting a repeat lesson."

"Well I must say Adam, you seemed to have worked a miracle with Cathy. She actually said 'thanks' to me, before she went upstairs. It seems you may have gained her trust," Ben said with a smile.

…

"So Davy, you can tell the truth from now on, and I'm sorry for all the things I've told you to do and say. I only tried to keep us safe. Okay?" Cathy said putting her arms around her brother and squeezed tight and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good, because I already wasn't able to keep our secret. Hoss got it out of me."

"He didn't spank you, did he?" Cathy asked, with a raised voice.

"No, but he said he would if I told more lies."

"You were lucky then." She said, knowing how sore her bottom was, but was not prepared to share that information with Davy. "Now look, see what Adam bought us. New clothes. Want to try them on?" Cathy said, starting to undo the parcels.

"Oh goody," said Davy. "I can't wait to wear them. Can I put them on now?"

" 'Course, and I'm going to change into a dress, just for tonight. I prefer my pants and shirt." Then Cathy went into her room to change.

….

Later everyone was waiting for the children to appear for supper, after Adam had called them saying that supper was all ready and to come on downstairs.

Davy and Cathy came down to the landing hand in hand and stopped so that everyone could see them in their new clothes.

"Well, don't you two look smart and pretty," Adam said as he walked over toward the stairs.

"May I escort you both to the table?" He held out his hands and Cathy and Davy came down the stairs, smiling, and each took a hand.

Ben, Joe and Hoss all agreed with Adam and told the children so.

When they reached the table Adam pointed Davy to one chair and Cathy to another, one with a cushion on it. Cathy turned and gave Adam a stern look.

"Now everybody will know." She said, holding on to her temper.

"I was only thinking of your comfort, and watch your attitude. If ever there is a next time you won't be so lucky." Adam said, holding out her chair, waiting for Cathy to sit.

Davy had just caught on to what they were talking about and lowered his eyes, feeling grateful if hadn't happened to him.

When all were seated, Ben said grace.

"Gee, I'm hungry, how about you Davy?" Hoss said delving into the serving dishes and filling his and Davy's plates.

"When are you not. He eats enough for all of us put together." Joe said, grinning from ear to ear and chuckling.

"It all looks good" Davy said, tucking into his food.

Cathy waited for Adam to fill her plate and then sat looking at it, before Adam told her to eat it all up.

"You both need filling out" he said.

"I'm not all that hungry" Cathy stated, but changed her mind when she saw Adam's face.

"Perhaps I could manage though."

Davy's face lit up when he saw the dessert. Apple pie with cream. Even though he was already full up, he managed to eat his pie. Then sat back replete, rubbing his tummy. And it wasn't long before his head started to droop.

"I think one young man has had his fill and needs to retire" Ben said, smiling.

"I'll take him upstairs" Cathy said, starting to rise from her chair.

"No, I'll do that" Adam said, "You haven't finished your apple pie yet."

Adam rose, lifted Davy up in his arms and carried him upstairs where he put him to bed.

"There, now sleep well little one, you've had a long day. See you in the morning" He said, bending, placing a kiss on his forehead and made his way back downstairs.

"How are you doing Cathy?" Ben asked. "I think you've managed to eat your fill too. Perhaps you should think of retiring as well."

"Yes I do feel tired. I need to lie down." She said, slowly rising from her chair. But her legs felt weak and almost fell, but not before Adam managed to stop her fall by lifting her up.

"I'll take you upstairs, shall I?"

"Yes please." Cathy managed to say, before her head fell against Adam's chest.

"Say goodnight to everyone" he told her.

"Good…night" she managed to say just as her eyes were about to close.

"She has had one heck of a day and a good night's rest will put her right." Adam said, holding her close and heading back upstairs.

Adam managed to get her undressed and put her in one of her new nightdresses. It was like putting clothes on a doll, getting no help from Cathy who was limp and fast falling into a deep sleep. But eventually Adam got her into bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"We'll start fresh in the morning you and me." He whispered. "Goodnight sweetheart." Placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Back downstairs everyone had retired to the big room and were drinking their coffee and brandy.

"I could do with one of those. I too have had one heck of a day." Adam stated as he took the brandy from Ben and sat in the blue chair.

"So are you going to tell us what Cathy had to say or are you going to keep it to yourself, thinking only you can solve the mystery" Joe said, knowing that Adam always likes to keep things to himself.

"No, of course not. I'll need all of your input in deciding what best to do, although I have already some ideas."

So Adam relayed all that he had learned from Cathy, as well as Hoss from Davy.

"I think her mistrust of people comes from her time with McKay, don't you?" Ben

surmised.

"Yes Pa, you're right." Hoss said, finishing his first cup of coffee and refilling it. "What an ordeal they've been through."

"But we'll make them happy while they're here with us, right" Joe stated.

"Right Joe. But what if we find there is no Pa out there, how would you all feel if we let them stay with us permanently?" Adam asked, looking from one to the others.

"Are you talking adoption here Adam?" Ben asked, secretly hoping this might be the case.

Grandchildren to adore.

"Well, I have thought along those lines, but it's too early to be considering that just now. I certainly don't want to see them put in a home."

Hoss noticed the look that passed between Adam and Ben, thinking they both would like that, and so would they all. To have children in the house would just be wonderful.

Adam was silently thinking about the possibility of adopting Cathy and Davy and wondering how good that sounded, knowing they had both found a place in his heart.

"Right" Joe said. "Well it seems to me the first thing to do is tell Roy all that we know and ask him to start making enquiries."

"Right Joe" Ben said. "But I thought you did that today Adam?"

"Events took a sudden turn." Adam replied, with a knowing smile. "I told Roy I would return another time."

"Oh, I understand. Okay, we'll start tomorrow then, following a good night's rest and a full breakfast."

With that said, Hoss and Joe went upstairs to their rooms saying their goodnights, while Adam remained with Ben a little longer.

"Have you any ideas as to the whereabouts of their father, Adam?"

"Well no, but I have a feeling that whatever may be found out is not going to be favourable. That's why I broached the subject of permanency here."

"Well I think it would be wonderful for the children. They have taken to you so well, and Cathy is already beginning to mind you."

"Sure, but how long will it last. She will have a long way to go. School for instance, she's never been, or church. Davy will be easier, as he already loves it here, thanks to Hoss."

"Well, let's start with Roy and go from there. He's very good at finding things out. And now I think I'm ready for my bed too, son." Ben said, as he rose from his chair, placing a hand on Adam's should as he passed. "See you in the morning. Goodnight son."

"Night Pa. I'll just sit here a little while longer before I go up and check on the children before I retire."

A little while later, Adam entered Davy's room and found him fast asleep but with the covers askew. Adam straightened them without disturbing the sleeping boy. He quietly left the room and walked into Cathy's room where he found her half off the bed vomiting. He rushed for the chamber pot and over to Cathy.

"It's alright darling" he said holding the pot with one hand and placing the other across her forehead. "I'm sorry. I guess I made you eat a little too much."

"I didn't want to be sick, but I couldn't help it." She managed to say, as the vomiting subsided.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some water to rinse your mouth out and then drink a little."

Adam poured some water in a glass and told Cathy to take a sip, swill her mouth out and spit. "Good girl. Now drink a little."

"Feels better now" she said, and sat back on the bed.

Adam took the chamber pot away downstairs and returned with it cleaned. He sat down on the bed by Cathy and put his arm around her pulling her to him.

"Will you stay with me until I go back to sleep." Cathy quietly asked, with a few tears in her eyes. She liked to feel him holding her.

"Of course I will. Now you just close your eyes, and I'll tell you a little story." He began….. "once upon a time there was a widow who had two daughters…

Adam hadn't got very far into his story as he noticed Cathy had fallen fast asleep again.

So he carefully maneuvered himself off the bed and laid Cathy down on her pillow and pulled the covers up. She certainly looks like an angel when she's asleep, he thought.

Adam left the room quietly and retreated to his own for a well earned sleep.

**Chapter 9**

The following morning at breakfast Adam announced a slight change in plans. "I want to take the children into town to see Doc Martin. Cathy was a little unwell last." Adam said, with a little smile at Cathy.

"I'm alright now. I don't need to see no doctor." Cathy stated, munching on some fruit that Adam thought might be better for her this morning, rather than a cooked breakfast.

Davy had looked up at Cathy with a frightened looked on his face. "You was ill, Cathy?"

"I'm alright now Davy. I feel fine." Looking at Adam she added, "You promised I didn't have to go to town today."

"It's alright, Cathy." he said, placing his hand over hers to comfort her, knowing how anxious she was at having to see Roy again. "Hoss I'd like you to come with us, so you can bring the children home after seeing the doc. I need to go see Roy alone."

"That's fine older brother. No trouble at all." Hoss said, smiling at the two children.

"Well," said Ben. "If everyone has finished, let's get the day started. Joe, I need you to ride out to the north pasture and tell Frank to start bringing the cattle down, and you can help some at the same time. But be back for lunch as you and Hoss have to finish the barn roof in readiness for the winter months to come."

"Okay," said Joe. "Just make sure Hoss, that you are back in time. I'm not doin' that roof on my own."

"Oh, I'll be back in time little brother. My role this morning won't take no time a'tall."

"Okay", Ben said, rising from the table. "Let's get started."

"Right, I'll go and saddle Sport and rig the buckboard up for Hoss and the children." Adam said, rising from his chair and moving toward the front door, retrieving his gun and hat on his way out.

Everyone was ready except Cathy, who appeared very nervous about going back into town.

Adam had promised to see the Sheriff alone, without her. She hoped he would keep his promise. She obviously didn't know Adam too well yet, as he always keeps his promises. But she needed to see him on his own before they went into town, so she walked out and across to the barn where Adam was saddling Sport.

"Can I give you something?" She asked of Adam.

"Of course, what is it?" he said, leaving the saddle and kneeling down to be at eye level with Cathy.

"It's my locket. If you open it you can see what my Ma and Pa look like."

"Well that's just fine. Maybe this will be useful to Roy. But don't worry he won't keep it. He'll give it back to you as soon as he can I promise."

"Okay then," Cathy said, handing over the locket. And ran back into the house to wait until everyone was ready.

Cathy was silent on the journey into town, looking at Adam to make sure he was close to them. But it was a different story for Davy. He chatted the whole way, excited at going into town, hoping that maybe he would get some candy before returning home.

"Will you be able to buy me some candy Adam, before we have to come back home." Davy asked.

Adam was quick to pick up on what Davy had said, 'back home'." How those words had thrilled him. Davy, thinking the Ponderosa was home. Or at least where he liked to be and where he felt secure and happy. Adam just smiled, and hoped that maybe some day Cathy might be thinking along those terms as well.

They reached town and drove to Doc Martin's office. Adam dismounted and tied Sport to the rail and turned to help Cathy down.

"Do I have to see the doctor?"

"Yes, I want to be sure you and Davy are okay." Adam said, securing Cathy in his arms and setting her down on the ground, but keeping her hand in his. He wasn't so sure she might run off as she was not looking forward to this visit.

Hoss, with Davy in tow, knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi doc, we've brought the children to see you for a check up."

"Hello Hoss, Adam, children? It's nice of you to call." Paul said, looking at the children, especially the girl, as she seemed to be nervous, hiding behind Adam. "No need to worry, little girl."

"Her name's Cathy Dawson and this is her brother Davy." Adam said, introducing the children to Paul.

"Well, how do you do. Well now, what seems to be the trouble?" Paul asked.

"No real trouble Paul, except that Cathy was sick last night and I wanted you to take a look at her to see if you could find any reason for that." Adam said, attempting to pull a struggling Cathy from behind him.

"Okay, lets have you in the other room. Hoss will you please wait here with Davy?"

"Sure Doc." Hoss said, sitting down on one of the chairs and placing Davy on his knee. There were always some children's books on the little table in the office, and Hoss had picked one up as he walked over to the chair. "We'll be happy enough, won't we Davy, with a book to look at?"

"Oh sure. I like to see pictures and Hoss will tell me what the pictures are about. I hope it's got animals in it. I like animals." Davy said, with a great big smile.

With that Doc Martin, followed by Adam, still pulling Cathy, headed for the examination room. The door shut behind them.

"Now Cathy, no need for you to be nervous, I just want to take a look at you to see what may be wrong. Okay? Adam, would you please lift her up onto the examination couch."

"Come on Cathy" Adam said as he hoisted her up on to the couch. She allowed Adam to lift her up, but kept her eyes firmly on Paul.

"Adam, she's very thin." Paul said.

"Yes, I fear she has not been eating too well for quite some time. I wondered if what she has been eating the last couple of days was too rich for her."

Adam gave a short version of her and Davy's circumstances so Paul could have a clear picture, hoping it would help with a diagnosis.

"Davy, from my quick look at him appears to be physically okay."

"Cathy" Adam asked, "I think perhaps you have been giving Davy the lion's share of the food you managed to get. Is that right?"

Cathy was silent. "Cathy, please answer my question." Adam said with a little more force.

Cathy could tell by the look Adam gave her that she had to do what he asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Okay," Paul said. I want to take your pulse." And he went to take hold of her wrist.

Cathy snatched her hand away.

"Cathy, let the doctor do what he needs to do. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Paul said.

Cathy reluctantly allowed him to take her pulse.

"That's a little slow, but okay. Now I have a stethoscope here which will let me listen to your heart beat and lungs. Adam will you lift up her shirt please."

Adam complied.

"Everything sounds fine. Now I just need to look in your eyes." With that Paul lifted her chin up and checked in her eyes. "No problem there."

"What do you think Paul?" Adam asked.

"I think maybe the recent life style has taken it's toll a little and the stress it caused as well as some recently eaten rich foods probably caused the vomiting. She has a nervous stomach, but overall Cathy seems okay. I think you should restrict her food to something more like a little meat broth with vegetables, a little white fish and simple egg custards and the like, plus a little fruit. Small portions which you can improve upon later on. All this will help to build her up and keep her from feeling nauseous. And of course, some gentle exercise, such as catch ball and walking and a little running. And maybe a few simple chores. Plus of course some secret drinks from Hop Sing. I know he'll know what to prepare."

"Thanks Paul, I will take all this on board. I want Cathy to feel well again and enjoy staying with us."

"Fine, now Cathy, I need you to listen to Adam and do all that he asks of you. Alright? Now I should take a look at Davy to make sure he is okay too." Paul said, smiling and placing his hand on Cathy's cheek. Thank you for being so good. I would normally have given you some candy as I do with all the well behaved children I see, but not today. Instead I will give some to Adam to keep for you, until you really feel better again. Okay?"

Cathy nodded.

"Say thank you to Doc Martin, Cathy." Adam said, lifting her down from the examination couch. But immediately Cathy went to the door, opened it and went through. Adam for once ignored her rudeness and apologised to Paul on her behalf.

Paul said in lowered tones, "What she really needs is to be loved and comforted."

"No problem there Paul. I've already taken her to my heart and will do everything I can to ensure she is well and happy, and Davy too."

"Good. Now I ought to check Davy over, though I think he looks well enough to me. But I'll just make sure."

"Fine Paul. Hoss could you bring Davy in now to see Paul" Adam said as he walked through the door to the outer room. I'll stay out here with Cathy."

"Okay Adam," Hoss lifted Davy off his lap and carried him into the examination room."

Adam sat down where Hoss had been and called Cathy over to him. She slowly walked over to him and he lifted her up and sat her on his lap with his arms securely around her.

She leaned in to him. Nothing was said. Both it seemed were bonding in silence. Cathy so secure in Adam's arms.

It wasn't long before Hoss came out with Davy.

"Doc says Davy is in good health and he gave him some candy for being good in there.

These are for you Cathy, handing a small paper bag to Adam. Doc tells me you can have them as soon as you are feeling a lot better."

"Thanks Hoss," Adam said, placing the candy in his pants pocket. "Okay now, Hoss is going to take you two back to the Ponderosa while I go over and see Roy. Just as I said I would this morning at breakfast. I'll see you a little later. Okay?"

Paul came out of the examination room to see them out. "Take good care of these two children Adam, and come and see me anytime if there is a continued problem."

"Will do Paul and thanks."

"Thanks for the candy" came a small voice as Cathy shyly looked up at Doc Martin.

"You're very welcome." Paul said, as they all went through the door and closed it behind them.

"That was a very nice thing to say Cathy," Adam said praising her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Now that was not too bad was it, seeing Doc Martin?"

"No, not really. I thought he was nice." Then quickly changing the subject said, "Hoss, can we go back to the Ponderosa now please?" Obviously still anxious to be away from town so that she didn't have to see the sheriff.

"A'course. Let's get two you up in the buckboard and we'll be off."

"You two be good with Hoss now." Adam said as he waved them away.

**Chapter 10**

After seeing Hoss and the children safely off, Adam made his way over to Roy's office. Opening the door he spied Roy sitting at his desk working through some papers.

"Hi Roy. I'm here to see if you can help locate the children's father and also another matter concerning them."

"Come on in Adam and set. Cup of coffee? This sounds like it might be a lengthy meeting." Roy said, getting up out of his chair and making his way to the coffee pot.

"Thanks Roy, I sure could do with some after our visit to Doc Martin." He said as he slumped in the chair opposite the desk.

Roy came over with the coffee. "The children not well?" he asked, with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong. Cathy was a little unwell last night, so I thought I'd get them checked out, just in case. Paul confirmed a nervous stomach for Cathy but no problems with Davy. Hoss has taken them home. You see, I promised Cathy she wouldn't have to see you this time. Besides feeling nervous of you, being the sheriff, she's probably embarrassed at what happened in your office the last time we were here." Both Adam and Roy smiled at this. "But between them, we may have enough to work on."

"Good, then let's get to work." Roy said, finding fresh paper and a pencil.

Adam relayed all the information he had with Roy marking down all pertinent facts.

As the meeting was winding down, Adam remembered the locket.

"Oh, sorry Roy, this went completely out of my mind. I have a locket here," Adam said, pulling it out of his pocket, "with their mother and father's picture. It's Cathy's locket, but seeing the inscription on the back, I would assume it was her mother's first. Her father probably gave it to her following her mother's death as a keepsake." Adam stopped as he thought of his own mother's keepsakes.

"You alright Adam?" Roy asked, seeing Adam with a vacant look on his face.

"Oh, sorry Roy, my mind was drifting. I hope you'll be able to find a closure for these children, although I do fear he may be dead. I just can't see any other reason why he should disappear and leave them to fend for themselves."

"Well, let's jist wait and see, shall we. You never know." Roy said, putting a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Thanks again Roy. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome Adam. As soon as I find anything out, I'll let you know."

"Okay. Say, why don't you come out to the Ponderosa on Sunday for dinner. I'm sure Pa would love to have a good chinwag with you and maybe a game of chess. I think if the children saw you calling as a friend, Cathy especially, she might just calm down in your presence.

Adam offered his hand and Roy happily shook it. With that Adam left Roy's office and headed home.

…

"Now then children, I would like for all of us to attend church this morning." Ben announced.

"Pa," Adam said, sounding worried. "Don't you think it's a little too early for Cathy and Davy to attend church. After all, they've never been.

"We know about the bible and such, our Ma taught us. Well I think she did." Little Davy said, not really remembering if it was his Ma or Cathy, cos Cathy knew how to read some.

"We don't know what church is like." Cathy said. "And I don't want to go."

Adam, for once, was in agreement and said, "I think it would be wise for me to stay at home today and instruct the children on church protocol, so there'll be no surprises, and perhaps we could all go next Sunday."

Ben had to agree that Adam was probably right; a little too early. Plus all the congregation there might just frighten them, and then who knows what might happen. "Okay then, next week."

…..

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe left a little later to attend church leaving Adam with Cathy and Davy at home. Adam had had a few words with Hop Sing who brought out a basket filled with offerings for lunch.

"I thought we could have a picnic by Leopard's Pond, where we can talk about the bible and church."

Cathy and Davy seemed excited at the thought of a picnic, but not so happy about the church thing.

Adam had rigged up the buggy and off they went. ….

"We have to sit still, right?" Davy asked as he munched on a sandwich.

"Will everyone know where we are?" Cathy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes and yes. Hop Sing will be there to tell them. It's one of the rules we have to always let someone know where we are, so we can find them, if they have an accident for instance." Adam quietly explained.

"Rules" Cathy said under her breath.

"Yes rules, Cathy. That one is an important one because it's easy to get lost around here especially if you don't know the area well. We have a signal if anyone is in trouble. We fire three shots into the air to alert anyone who may be near."

"But I don't have a gun, maybe I should have one then." Cathy said, hoping.

"There is no way you will ever have a gun. Besides you are both restricted to the house and yard, unless one of us is with you. Understand."

"What is restricted?" Davy asked.

"It means you don't go anywhere but the house and yard." Adam explained.

"Oh, that's okay." Davy said happily. "I like the house and yard. But will I be able to go into the barn to see the horses?"

"Of course, the barn is within the bounds of the yard, so to speak."

"Are we done with the church thing? I want to paddle." Cathy asked as she stood up and stretched.

"No paddling today and not here. We can do that another day, and perhaps have a little swim, but we will need to go to the lake for that. This pond is too deep for paddling.

Maybe we could take Hoss with us to show Davy how to fish. Hoss loves fishing."

"That sounds good, Adam." Davy said enthusiastically. "I haven't fished in a long time and then it was only in a little stream and I never caught anything. Maybe I was doin' it all wrong. Will Hoss have time to show me how?"

"Hoss will love to help you. If he could fish all the time instead of working, he would be a very happy man. Besides everyone needs some free time now and again, right?"

"Right."

Cathy was growing bored at all this fishing talk and started to walk a little ways around the pond, picking some wild flowers as she went.

"Don't go too far Cathy," Adam said, raising his voice so he could be heard.

"I won't. You can see me all the time, can't you?"

'Uh oh,' thought Adam. "Davy, I want you to sit right here and finish your lunch. I'm just going to walk with Cathy for a little bit, okay."

"Okay."

"No moving from this spot, hear?"

"Yes Adam, I won't move, promise."

"Good boy."

Adam caught up with Cathy and started walking beside her. "Are you pouting because I wouldn't let you go paddling. I gave you a good reason why you couldn't."

"You just don't want me to have any fun, I can tell."

"No, that's not it. I couldn't let you paddle because it's dangerous to do that here and I also told you the reason."

Adam stopped Cathy, knelt down and took hold of her lightly by her arms. Sweetheart listen to me now."

Cathy involuntarily took a deep breath. There was that word again. She so loved hearing it, and the man who said it. Why was she still fighting him. After all, he only wanted to help.

"Everything I do and say is for a reason, and that is to protect you and Davy from harm. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Good. Then let's make our way back to Davy and read some more from the bible. After all it's what we came out here for." Adam said, giving Cathy a kiss on her forehead. Then stood, taking her hand in his, they slowly walked back toward Davy.

….

By the time they got back to the ranch house, the others had returned from church.

"Had a nice time." Hoss asked.

"Yep, we had food and everything." Davy replied, smiling.

"That's good. Wanna play ball in the yard?" Joe enquired. "Need to relax after sitting in church for so long."

"Joseph!" Ben admonished. He didn't want Joe discouraging attendance at church in front of the children.

"It's alright, we got the picture." Cathy said, now knowing Joe was not too keen at sitting still for so long either.

"Yes, well," Adam said interrupting, "I think that's enough talk about church for the time being. Come on kids, let play that game of ball. Unless," he said, looking over at Cathy, "you would like to help with dinner preparations in the kitchen with Hop Sing?"

"Yeah, I would prefer that." She replied.

"Okay then, let's get organised outside Davy, and Cathy to the kitchen. We'll see you later."

They all went about their allotted tasks, Ben to his red chair with his paper and pipe, Hoss to the barn to see to the stock, Cathy to the kitchen, and Joe, Davy and Adam to their ball game.

Some time later Cathy came racing out to the yard and punched Adam in the arm. "You promised I wouldn't have to see that sheriff again, but he's coming to dinner. Hop Sing told me."

"Cathy, Roy Coffee is one of Pa's closest friends. He's not here to ask you questions but to relax and enjoy his time with us. You will treat him with courtesy. So calm down, and no more punching me in the arm, or I'm going to get cross." Adam said, saying the last bit threateningly. "Understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand, but I won't talk to him. I don't like him."

"What did I just say? You'll learn to obey me or there will be consequences. Now do you understand?" Adam said, raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Have you finished in the kitchen?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you get back their and finish the job you were doing." And saying that he turned her around, gave her a quick light swat and guided her on her way back to the kitchen.

Cathy went toward the kitchen door, but not before she turned her head and gave Adam a frowning look.

"Who's Roy Coffee?" asked Davy of Joe.

"He's our local sheriff and a very dear friend to all of us. You can rely on Roy for anything. Now shall we finish beating Adam."

"Yeah, Adam's not doin' too well, is he?"

"Who says," Adam retorted, "it ain't over yet."

…

By 5pm Roy had arrived at the Ponderosa and was greeted warmly by Ben who ushered him in, offering him a glass of sherry.

"Thanks Ben, don't mind if I do." Then pouring two glasses Ben offered one to Roy, indicating a seat. He took the couch and Ben to his red chair.

"I think we'll just enjoy this moment of peace and quiet before the games begin, so to speak."

The table was all set in readiness for their meal. Adam, Joe and Hoss were all upstairs preening themselves, whilst Davy and Cathy were together in her room talking things over.

"Just don't go asking any questions of the sheriff. He may ask you some, but just give yes or no answers, understand?"

"Yeah, but why?" Davy was confused. Sheriffs were good people, so he thought.

"Because." Was the only reply Cathy could think of. She wasn't about to tell Davy that she was a little scared of him, even though Adam had told them he was their friend.

"Okay, I'll do it." Davy said, with a sigh. Not understanding what Cathy was getting at.

The bedroom door opened and Adam poked his head in to ask if they were ready to eat.

"Yep." said Davy, bouncing off the bed, almost running into Adam in his eagerness for food.

"Hey, no running in this house, and especially no running down the stairs. Hear me."

"Yeah, sorry Adam. I'll try and remember that." Davy said, looking down at his feet.

"Make sure you do. Come on Cathy, lets all go down together."

All three made their way downstairs and found everyone waiting for them.

"Oh good," Ben said getting up out of his chair. "Now, shall we all make our way to the table and enjoy the delicious meal Hop Sing has prepared for us." Ben said as he raised his hand in invitation.

Once everyone was sat, Hop Sing came in with bowls of potatoes and vegetables. Then went back to the kitchen for the rest. He returned with a plate of sliced roast pork and the gravy boat.

"Eat all up please. There is a special dessert later, but only if all food is gone. Missy Cathy helped me make the dessert."

"In that case, I can't wait to see what Cathy has made for us." Hoss said smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"Aren't you eatin' with us Hop Sing?" Roy asked.

"No thank you Mr Roy, too much to do." And with that he returned to his kitchen.

"Does he ever eat with you Ben?"

"Very rarely, he prefers to eat in the kitchen." Ben answered. "Now shall we say grace…..

Adam?"

"Sure Pa. Bless us, O Lord, for these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Help us to be mindful of all our blessings, and the needs of those who have less. Amen."

'Amen' chorused around the table.

The meal started with a clatter of spoons filling plates and bowls being passed around from one to another, then the noise subsided as the food made its way into mouths. A few mouthfuls later, the relaxed atmosphere opened up the chatter.

"Do you catch bad men?" Asked Davy, forgetting all about Cathy's warning. He received a kick in the shin for his lack of thought. "Oww" he cried, bending to rub his leg.

Adam looked up with a raised eyebrow at Cathy, knowing full well she had kicked Davy and was now trying to look innocent by concentrating on eating her food. He leaned in and sternly whispered in her ear, "Don't think that went unnoticed. Behave or else." Cathy just kept her eyes on her plate.

Yes, Davy, that's my job, but I also look after all the folks who live in Virginia City and the surrounding area. I think of them as my family, and that now includes you two. Cathy looked up from her plate and stared at Roy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

The dinner continued without any further fuss and finally Roy said it was time for him to head on home.

"Thanks for the invite and Hop Sing's lovely dinner. Thank him for me." Roy said, rising up out of his seat.

"I'll see you out Roy," said Adam, hoping Roy had something to relate to him.

Once they were outside Roy told Adam that he had some bad news.

"Goin' by the pictures in the locket, which I got copied bigger by Carol Hemmings. You know how well she can draw. Well I did a search of all my current and past wanted posters and found what I think was the kids Pa. If it's him, his name was Charlie Weston."

"Was, Roy?"

"Fraid so. You were right. He was found shot dead, and his body left in an abandoned mine not too far from Wilton.

"I was afraid their father might not be alive, having been gone so long from them. Perhaps you could find out more details about him, if you would Roy."

"No problem Adam. I'll let you know what I find out. Also about that other man, McKay."

"Thanks Roy. I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble."

"Course not Adam. Will you tell the children about their Pa?"

"No, not yet, I'll wait until we know any more and then decide how much or how little to tell them. But tell them I must when the time comes." Adam said, with sadness in his heart. But then changed the subject.

"In the meantime, I intend to give Cathy and Davy all the attention and love they deserve. Try to introduce them to a normal life."

"That sounds just wonderful. Has Cathy calmed down at all?"

"Oh yes, Roy. Well, some that is. I'm sure there's still a lot of fight in her. But we'll work it out. It's being scared that's got her the way she is. Having to make decisions for her and Davy at her young age. It's taken its toll. Davy of course, is a little charmer, quite unaware of what Cathy has been going through."

"Well, you're sure the man for the job. I must get goin' Adam, thanks again for the meal.

And good luck." Roy said, and after shaking hands with Adam he mounted his horse and waved goodbye and started out of the yard.

"Bye Roy." Adam called, "You must come again, we've enjoyed having you here."

"Thanks Adam. See ya." Roy headed round the side of the big barn and was gone.

Adam returned to the house with a saddened heart, but raised his spirits as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay, how about a game of checkers, then bed and a story. Cathy and me against Hoss and Davy. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me" agreed Hoss.

Davy ran over to get the board and checkers. "We'll beat them, won't we Hoss?"

"Sure will. Let's get the board set up." Davy eagerly helped Hoss set up the board.

"It's been a long time since I played this game," Cathy said. "So I don't think I'll be any good."

"But you got me," Adam said, putting his arms around Cathy, as she sat beside him, smiling encouragingly, "we're bound to win."

Ben and Joe watched the proceedings, each in their own thoughts, thinking how wonderful a picture this made, and wondered if it could possibly be made permanent.

**Chapter 11 **

The next days were a hive of activity. Organising the children with chores, learning and play. Davy was thoroughly enjoying his life here on the Ponderosa and learning new things. Adam found him to be an apt pupil and was pleased to see he was eager to learn. But was still having a struggle with Cathy. Adam sensed she was smart but not willing to show it.

"I don't know why Cathy fights me all the time, Pa." Adam said, while sitting quietly with Ben over a brandy one night, after having got the children to bed. "I know she trusts us, so why won't she relax and be herself. She's on her guard all the time."

"I believe, Adam, that she has had a childhood a bit like yours."

"How so, Pa?"

"Well she lost her mother and suddenly Davy was her responsibility. I fear her father was not there for her." Rather like me, Ben thought with sadness. "She never saw anyone; children of her own age to play with, so she became her mother. Responsibility at such a young age can make one become quiet, withholding feelings and fears. Remind you of anyone?"

Adam smiled and took another sip of his brandy. "Well we must all keep working to bring back her childhood."

…..

Sunday arrived and the children were dressed in their best clothes. Davy liked his new clothes and walked about showing them off, smiling happily. Cathy was wearing a pink dress and matching bonnet. But she told Adam she preferred to wear her pants and a shirt, even though secretly she loved her new dress. This caused an argument where Adam told her if she didn't behave and do as she was told, there would be consequences, and she knew what that meant. Hence her silence on the journey into Virginia City for church services.

During the service Davy wriggled so much that Adam eventually put him onto his lap and held him tight, where he promptly fell asleep. Cathy sat quietly between Ben and Adam, listening and watching. Hoss and Joe sat in the row behind them, keeping an eye on Cathy, hoping she would not misbehave. Cathy could see that some people were staring at her and Davy, especially some of the children, but mainly she ignored them, except for sticking her tongue out at one boy who was making faces at her. Ben noticed this and tapped her knee in admonishment.

Cathy didn't understand the minister's words but their was one hymn she did recognize that her mother had taught her, so was able to sing with everybody else.

Following the service Cathy held Davy's hand and attempted to walk to the buckboard.

"Where are you two off to?" Adam asked as he saw them begin to move away.

"Just to the buckboard, while you talk with the old folk," Cathy answered.

"Okay, but nowhere else."

"Right."

Cathy then pulled Davy along. They hadn't quite reached the buckboard when they were stopped by two children, a girl and boy, the one who had been making faces at her. They both seemed a little older that Cathy.

"So you must be the no accounts, grabbing what you can off the Cartwrights." the boy said.

"What does 'no accounts' mean Cathy?" Davy asked, working his way behind her, but keeping a firm hold of her hand.

"Nothing good, Davy. He needs to learn some manners, is all."

"Oh, and I suppose you'll show us, will ya?" The boy said threateningly.

Cathy wasted no time as she kicked him hard in the shin, he squealed, and as he bent over to rub his leg, Cathy followed through with a fist full on his nose, and down he went.

"You want some too?" she said turning to the girl, with both fists up ready to punch.

"No" she said, backing up.

But before she could return her attention back to the boy, the neck of her dress was caught in a firm grip.

"Pa, will you please take Davy, while I deal with this." Adam said, smiling at Davy and ruffling his hair so as not to upset him.

"Of course, Adam," Ben said, taking Davy's hand, walking back over toward Hoss. Joe was still on the other side of the church door, talking with Millie Townsend, his latest girl.

"Now," Adam addressed the group in front of him, "who is going to tell me what happened here?"

Silence. All three suddenly found their shoes were of much interest.

"Okay. Cathy, you start. You are already in trouble over this, so you might as well come clean and tell me what happened to cause you to punch him. What's your names, by the way?"

"I'm Sam and this is Emily. Fletcher." He said wiping some blood coming from his nose.

"Cathy?" By the look on Adam's face she could see how mad Adam was getting, so she decided it best to get it over with.

"He called us 'no accounts'. So I kicked him and then punched him in the nose."

"Right, you go over and stand by Ben and wait for me there."

Cathy didn't need telling again, so she ran over to where Ben and Davy were waiting with Hoss.

Turning back to Sam and Emily, Adam said, "I think we need to find your parents and tell them what you said, and let them decide what to do with you. Now march." He stood back to let the two children walk in front of him to where their parents were waiting.

Following a discussion with the children's parents, Adam made his way back to Cathy, grabbed her by the arm and guided her back to the buckboard. Ben called over to Joe that they were leaving.

"I'll catch up with you Pa. You go ahead." Joe shouted, without taking his eyes of Millie.

"You'd better not be too long little brother, or there won't be any lunch left for you." Hoss said with a mischievous grin.

Adam hoisted Cathy and Davy into the back of the buckboard. He and Ben climbed aboard and started the journey home, Hoss following behind on Chubb.

The journey home was totally silent. Adam trying his best to keep his temper under control, Ben unhappy about the situation caused outside the church, Davy upset knowing Cathy was in trouble again and Cathy trying her best to hold back tears.

When they got back to the yard, Adam helped Davy down, then Cathy and told her to go to her room and wait for him there. She didn't wait to be told twice.

"Davy and I'll see to the horses Adam, Hoss said, dismounting, and taking Davy by the hand started walking toward the barn.

"Let's go in and calm down Adam. Ben said, with a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Hop Sing had made coffee in readiness for their return and promptly brought it out as soon as he heard the wagon arrive. "Drink while fresh and hot," he said, placing cups and coffee pot on the low table in front of the fireplace. He swiftly returned to the kitchen, sensing something was wrong.

"Adam, before you go up there, remember that she is still trying to cope with all this. I know she should feel safe here, but I'm sure she doesn't want to get attached, at least not yet. And imagine her reaction when she finds out her father is dead."

"I know all that Pa, but she shouldn't be allowed to get away with fighting that boy. I'm calm

now Pa, I'd better go up and get this over with." Adam finished his cup of coffee and took off up the stairs.

Cathy was sitting on the bed, waiting for Adam. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and along the hallway, then the tap on the door and Adam himself walked in. He came over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Cathy, what you did today, do you think that was acceptable behaviour?"

"Probably not" she replied.

"Probably not? Probably? It was totally unacceptable behaviour. And what was the last thing I said to you before we left for church?" Adam asked.

"Don't remember."

"Oh, I think you do. I said you had better behave or there would be consequences. And I think you know what that means."

The tears began to fall in earnest then, so Adam pulled her up from the bed and sat her on his lap holding her in his arms.

"That boy… he said we…. were…. grabbing…. what we could from you. In a way he was right."

"No, he was not right. What we have given you, we have given with love because we wanted to. You didn't ask for anything or take anything, did you."

"No."

"So he was wrong in everything he said, and you should have ignored him."

"Yes Sir."

"Now what do you think I should do about it, hmm?"

"Punish me, I guess." Cathy said so quietly that Adam only just heard.

"Right." He stood her up on her feet between his knees and held her arms. "But I'm feeling benevolent today so you will stay in your room for the rest of the day, only coming downstairs to eat. After dinner you will get yourself to bed. But be warned, if I ever catch you fighting again you will get a tanning. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now go wash your face and come on down for lunch." Adam stood and started for the door, when Cathy asked,

"What does benevolent mean?"

"It means I decided not to spank you this time and let you off with a warning."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome, but remember what I said." And with that Adam left the room.

"Why do I do these things when I know I shouldn't? I can't seem to stop making Adam mad at me. I must try harder." Cathy went over to the wash basin, swilled her face, dried off and made her way downstairs for lunch.

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks went by with no further eruptions from Cathy.

At breakfast one morning Ben asked Adam if he would go into town and make a deposit at the bank, plus filling Hop Sing's list of supplies. Adam new what his Pa was doing and agreed it wouldn't be a problem. They both knew it was time to make a visit to Roy again.

Hoss and Joe were given instructions regarding the cattle on the north range; bringing them down to the south pasture, as it had turned September.

The children were also given some chores for the day, which included cleaning up their rooms, cleaning out the chicken coop and the barn, well, as much as they could.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone started to carry out their instructions.

…..

Adam arrived with the buckboard at the mercantile and left the list with Mr. Cahill saying he would be back later to load it. Then he walked over to the bank with the deposit, which took just a short time and then he made his way across the street to Roy's office. Entering, Adam took off his hat and made his way over to the vacant chair.

"Hi Roy. Thought I'd pop in to see if you had any information yet."

"As a matter of fact, I have Adam. I was goin' to send a note out to you to come in and see me. Didn't want the children to get upset with me riding in. Cathy aint too fond of me as it is, is she?

"She'll get over it in time."

"Why don't you sit and have a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, thanks Roy."

Having had a few gulps of coffee, Roy began. "It's taken a little time, what with telegrams and letters."

"First let me tell you about George McKay. McKay was found living some miles from Wilton with his wife and three children. It seems these children were not theirs, but taken there under the impression that they were to be given a good home. This was confirmed by the children. They were taken care of. It looked exactly like what happened to Cathy and Davy. They have been using children for a long time, and following my enquiries and the information I gave them, were finally arrested by the local sheriff and are awaiting trial. They're not talking. The Sheriff there is also doing a search of the surrounding area for possible grave sites. It looks like Cathy and Davy were lucky to get away."

"Yes, I thank God for that. Using children as slave labour. I'm so thankful that I found Cathy and Davy before they too had succumbed further to the McKay's abuse." Adam then sighed, saddened by the thought of all the children that had been treated the same way, and of those who may have come to a bad end.

"So we can safely say they won't be abusing any more children Adam?"

"Yes, that's such good news Roy. Now what about Charlie Weston?"

"He's left a very long trail, Adam. I sent a lot of telegrams all over Nevada and California.

Each one sent me on a new course. Well, that's not important. The outcome of it all is that Charles Weston was once a member of the Hudson gang. You heard of them Adam?"

"Yes, I believe I read something about them in the Enterprise. Bank robbers aren't they?"

"Yes, that's right. Well, Weston eventually got tired of killing and robbing, which is what the Hudson gang did all over Colorado and Utah. It seems Weston was caught some years ago and questioned as to his involvement with the gang. He was promised amnesty and a new life if he gave up the names of the gang members. He was pardoned and started his new life near Wilton.

He met his wife and settled down and raised his family under the name of Dawson, although he used a different name in the town. That is probably why no one knew of his family. He told the folks in town he was single and lived on a small farm, which was the way he wanted it to be. So you see, even his wife didn't know anything about his past life, let alone his children. I think it probable his wife didn't leave the ranch either.

"What name was he using in Wilton," Adam asked, thinking how hard he must have been trying to keep his wife and children safe, should anyone find him.

"Well, they didn't know who I was talking about in my telegram, but when I posted my letter with a copy of his picture, they immediately told me they knew him, and that his name was

Michael Davies." Roy paused here and took another sip of his coffee. "Then they let me know they had found his body in an abandoned mine."

"I suppose his past caught up with him, but at least his children were safe, well, as safe as they could be. That's quite a tale Roy, but I don't think the children need to know of his past, do you?"

"No, I agree. But maybe they should know some truth so that they can understand why their father wouldn't allow them any freedom."

"Yes Roy, thanks. I could tell them something without going into the greater details." Adam stood and reached for his hat. "By the way, do you know what happened to the Hudson Gang?"

"Yep, there were six in all and 'cause of Weston's betrayal, were found and arrested, tried and sentenced to hang, but while waiting for the sentence to be carried out two of them managed to escape and must have gone looking for Weston. It took them a very long time, but they got to him in the end and killed him. The other four were hanged. And to put your mind at rest the other two have joined them. They were shot while robbing the Stockton Bank in Colorado."

"So in one way or another, justice has been served." Adam stood. "Thanks Roy for all you have done," he said, holding out his hand.

"You're very welcome Adam. Just doin' my job." Roy said, shaking Adam's hand in return.

"I'll look into the question of orphanages for you Adam, if you wish." Roy said, hoping for a 'not to bother' answer.

"Yes you do that Roy." Adam replied, not fully comprehending what Roy was saying at the time. "I'd better go get the supplies for Hop Sing before I return home, or he'll have my guts for garters." And with that Adam left Roy's office.

Adam certainly had a lot to think about on the way home. The time had come to tell the children what had happened to their father, and he was not looking forward to it, or what their reaction would be.

…

Later that evening, following dinner, Adam got the children ready for bed, and called Cathy to come into Davy's room. When they were both together sitting on Davy's bed, with Adam on the small chair opposite them, he began…..

"I've something to tell you about your father. I'm afraid he has died. He was shot and that's why he couldn't return to you."

Davy started to cry and went to Adam for comfort. Adam lifted him onto his lap and cuddled him into his chest and allowed him to cry it out.

"I guessed he was dead all along", Cathy said, holding back her tears, trying to be brave.

"I know he loved you both very much, and tried his best for you always." Adam said consolingly. "Your father had done some bad things, and was afraid that someone from his past would find out about you both, and try to do you harm, and so he kept you and your mother a secret. And that's why he didn't want you going into town or away from the farm.

He was protecting you the best way he knew how."

"How did he get shot?" Cathy asked, her voice shaking.

Adam knew that question was coming and hesitated a moment in answering.

"I'm afraid he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man from his past caught up with him and found him in Wilton where he was using the name of Michael Davies. You see he used that name only in Wilton, and that's why no one knew your Pa by the name of Dawson. Do you understand?"

Ignoring Adam's question, Cathy stood up and said, lifelessly. "Thank you for telling us. I'd like to go back to my room now."

Adam pulled her to him and gave her a quick hug and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I'll be in in a little while."

Cathy walked very slowly over to the door and made her way across the hallway to her room, went in and closed the door quietly.

Adam turned his attention back to Davy. "Are you okay Davy?" Adam asked holding him away from his chest so he could look at him.

"Yes, Adam. Cathy was right, although we didn't know for sure; she said she thought he might be…. dead. She never said it again."

"Yes, Cathy is very resourceful and understood that she had to keep her feelings from you so you wouldn't get upset. She is certainly a good big sister to you."

"What will happen to us now?" Davy asked with tears still in his eyes.

"We'll talk about that a little later. Right now I want you to get some sleep. I'll read you a story if you like.

"Yes please, Adam. I like it when you read to me."

With that Adam picked up the nearest book to him, opened it up and began to read. He wasn't too far along in the story when he realised that Davy was asleep. He closed the book, replaced it quietly on the bedside table, bent and kissed Davy's tear-stained cheek and left the room.

He made his way along the hallway to Cathy's room. Opening the door he could see she was in bed and asleep. He would talk more with her in the morning. Kissing her and wishing her a goodnight, left and returned downstairs.

Cathy of course was not asleep. Having dried her eyes she tiptoed out of bed and went to the top of the stairs, where she sat listening to the conversation going on in the big room.

Adam relayed Roy's story to his family.

"What are you going to do now, Adam." Ben asked, wishing he could advise Adam in his decision, but knowing he would have to leave that up to him.

Adam was deep in thought when it just struct him what Roy had said as he was leaving.

"I've just remembered what Roy said to me. I was so absorbed in what he had told me about Weston, but I must have taken in what he said without knowing it. He said something about looking into the possibility of an orphanage, I think I told him yes….."

Cathy heard the work 'orphanage' and immediately took off back to her room, found a pencil and a scrap of paper and started writing. When she had finished, she dressed in her pants and shirt and quietly tiptoed along into Davy's room and left her note on the side of his pillow.

"Good luck Davy" she whispered. "I know they'll want to keep you. Be good. I love you."

Crying, she made her way back to her room, pushed up the window and climbed out and crossed the roof. She slid down the side of the climbing plant, easily reaching the ground. With one quick look back at the house, she ran off into the night.

…

A short time later after finishing his second brandy, Adam rose from his chair.

"I'm going up to see that the children are okay. Having confirmation of their Pa's death will have been a shock, even if they already felt that was the case. Then I'll get off to my bed. I'll speak to them in the morning of our decision."

"Goodnight son," Ben said. "You've done so much for these children. I'm so proud of the way you've handled everything."

"Thanks Pa."

With goodnights from Joe and Hoss, Adam made his way up the stairs.

**Chapter 13**

Cathy had been running for some time and was completely out of breath and stopped to rest. Her mind was racing. She was not going to any orphanage. If I have to leave Adam

I'm going to do it by myself. Perhaps they will keep Davy with them. I think they love him. I can look after myself. Being all alone is worrying though. Never been alone before. I never even sneaked some food to bring with me, what a jackass I am. Should have waited 'til everybody was in bed and took food from the kitchen before I left. No money either, should have stole some. What a damn fool.

After resting up, she stood and continued on her way, but to where. Still thinking, she had no idea where she was. Couldn't remember anything familiar in the dark. It was okay, they never knew where they were going anyway. But that was always during daylight hours. At night everything seemed different. Lots of night sounds made everything scary.

But on she trudged determinedly.

….

Adam raced back down the stairs. "Cathy's gone. I found this note on Davy's pillow.

Luckily he's still asleep."

"What's it say Adam?" Joe asked, rising from his seat and walking over to Adam.

_"Dear Davy,_

_I'm leeving you with the Cartrights. Be good. I'll come back one day to see you. Always remember I love you. _

_Cathy."_

"Why would she run off Adam?" Hoss questioned. "You didn't tell her off or anythin', did you?"

"No, of course not. I thought she was asleep. She's obviously a good little actress. I think she must have been eavesdropping and heard all that we said."

"But that don't explain why she would run off." Hoss stood up, raising his voice.

"Calm down son," Ben said. "We don't want to wake Davy. I think she must have heard the word orphanage and that scared her off."

"Could be Pa, but if she was listening she would have heard what we decided." Joe stated.

"Then it's obvious she didn't wait to hear our decision." Adam said as he walked across to pick up his gun belt, hat and jacket. "Why is she doing this to me. When I catch up with her I'll….."

"Adam, I know you are worried sick, but you need to stay calm." Ben advised. I'll stay here and you three go out and find her. She can't be too far away, can she?"

"You're right Pa". Hoss said as he too went across for his gun belt and hat, passing Joes to him. "I could use a bloodhound right now."

"Right, let's go." Joe said as he finished fastening his gun belt.

The three raced across to the barn, saddled their horses and were away out of the yard before Ben closed the door.

"Okay Hoss, which way are we going to go?" Adam asked, knowing Hoss was the best tracker in the whole of Nevada.

"Well, if you ask me, and since I can't see signs in the dark, if I was Cathy I'd stick to the road." Hoss told them. "She's not too familiar with the area and I don't think she'd be tryin' to make her way to the lake, so the only other place she's been is on the road to Virginia City."

"Good thinkin' Hoss." Joe said agreeing.

"I hope you're right Hoss. Well, let's get goin'. As she's walking, she can't be too far." Adam said, anxious to be getting on with the job in hand.

…..

Cathy had stopped again after hearing wolf cries. She found a tree and climbed it. She was lost and frightened and cold. She started to cry. So many thoughts were running in her head. Why had she run away? What a damn jackass I am. Through her tears she slightly grinned at the thought of what Adam would do to her for using cuss words. I wish he were here now to do just that. No! He doesn't want me, so I don't have to do what he says any more.

The wolf sounded again, but nearer this time. She dragged herself further up into the tree onto a thick branch, where she sat, bringing her knees up to her chin, hugging herself, trying to keep warm. Suddenly she heard horses. And when she saw who was riding them, she started shouting and climbed back down the tree. Once she had reached the ground she went running to Adam with her arms outstretched. He dismounted quickly and knelt down to catch her. She hung on to him with all her might.

With Adam's arms around her, and crying, she said, "I was scared you wouldn't find me. I was lost."

"I should tan your backside good for this stunt of yours. What did I say about wandering off on your own without telling anyone, especially at night." Adam said sternly, and gave her one hard swat, which so surprised Cathy, that she pushed away from Adam and put her hands to her bottom to rub the sting away and to protect herself from any further attack.

"Please don't. I won't ever do it again, I promise. I was more scared than before."

Then, following his father's advice, he calmly said, "You scared me too Cathy, when I thought I'd lost you, wandering around here in the dark, and my not finding you. The thought of losing…." Adam stopped, pulling Cathy back to his chest and holding her as tightly as he dared. "I think I know why you were 'more scared than before'. You didn't have Davy to look after and be strong for, only yourself. You'd lost your responsibility and became yourself again and you were scared."

"Please don't send me away. I want to stay here with you."

"Who said anything about sending you away." Adam replied

"I heard all that you said last night about my Pa, and I know now that he was a bad man but was trying not to be, and then about orphanages."

"You were eavesdropping. I see. Something else we'll need to discuss." Adam said, raising his eyebrows. "But not right now."

Hoss and Joe, still sat on their horses, looked at each other and knew they were no longer needed.

"Hey Adam," Joe said. "We'll head on back and tell Pa the good news."

"Don't be too long, it's getting cold." Hoss added.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you."

Joe and Hoss turned Cooch and Chubb around and were soon out of sight.

Adam took his jacket off and put it around Cathy's shoulders to keep her warm and lifting her up into his arms he walked to where he saw a small rock and sat down, placing Cathy on his lap with his arms firmly around her.

"Sweetheart, don't you know that I love you and want to take care of you always. I would never send you to an orphanage. And if you had stayed and _eavesdropped_ on _all_ that we said, you would know that. I was in a bit of a daze when I came out of Roy's office but his parting words came to me when I was telling the others all that Roy had found out. He had asked if he should look into an orphanage for you both, and if I had been alert at that moment, I would have told him to forget it. That it would not be required."

"You… love… me." Cathy could hardly believe what Adam had just said. "I knew you would want to keep Davy, but I've been so much trouble, I didn't think you would want me too."

"Well I do, very much. Trouble or not. I want you to live with us and be my daughter. I would like very much to adopt you and Davy. What do you think about that?" Adam paused. "Perhaps I shouldn't be asking that question right now. This is not the right time or place to fully discuss what this would mean to all of us…."

"Oh… " her tears turning to sobs that wouldn't stop, "Yes… yes… yes… please, Adam. I would love that very much. Will I be able to call you Pa then. You see… I… love you too."

Adam had difficulty in holding back his own tears as he heard Cathy say his name for the very first time and to hear that she loved him too. He looked into her tear-stained face and felt a tug on his heartstrings.

"Yes, I'd love hearing you call me Pa." Adam kissed her hard on the cheek and clutched her to him, never wanting to let her go. Then said, "Let's go home. We'll talk with Davy in the morning."

"Oh yes Adam, please. Wait 'til Davy hears the good news. He loves it so much on the Ponderosa, that he's bound to say yes too."

"And what about you Cathy?"

"I only pretended not to like it here. I was afraid you would send us away sometime. So I had to pretend not to like you, even though I did.

"Well, I'm glad it's all out in the open. I never want you to be afraid of telling me if you're unhappy or asking me anything you don't understand. How can I help you otherwise? But

now you'll have the chance to be the Cathy I'm sure you can really be. Cathy I can be proud of. Cathy I can teach to ride. Cathy who will be good at learning, for I know you have it in you, no need to hide your intelligence from me or anyone again." He said with a smile. "Cathy who is going to learn how to have fun. And so much more, and most importantly of all, Cathy will have the love of a family."

Adam stood, still holding Cathy in his arms as he walked over to Sport and lifted her up into the saddle.

"What is intelligence?" Cathy asked, looking down at Adam.

"Well, it's using your brain. You are really clever with your schooling, I could tell, even though you tried to hide it from me." Adam's left eyebrow rose up, but he was smiling.

"You knew. But you didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to push you and was hoping you would confide in me one day. And now you have."

"And will you really teach me how to ride?" Cathy asked, excited at the thought of maybe having her own horse one day and riding out on the Ponderosa. This kind of freedom is something she would have to get used to.

"Of course, can't live around here without knowing how to ride. Davy too, although I think he may have had a head start on you."

Smiling and gathering the reins, Adam mounted behind her and once again put his arms around her and said, "Let's go home."

**Epilogue**

It took six months to get everything organised, but finally all the paperwork was completed,

including the Judge's official stamp on the documents. Both Catherine Elizabeth Cartwright and David Charles Cartwright were officially adopted. Cathy felt so happy at the thought of having Adam as per new Pa. Davy too. But then, Davy had probably been thinking in those terms all along.

Ben decided to give a party for the children to make this an occasion to remember. And so their life began officially as Cartwrights and how wonderful it was going to be.

THE END


End file.
